What's it like to die?
by Genius29
Summary: Cammie grows up and is happily expecting a child w/ Zach. But things go wrong and she dies. She miraclsly comes back to life after a long 5 year sturggle, but will the world be the same as when she left? T cuz im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**~Gallagher Girls belongs to Ally Carter!~**

**Summary of my life**

The Chief calls us "Fighters" but everyone else at Head Quarters (HQ) calls us "Guardian Angels". I only have one partner, the other guardian angel, her name is Nicole, and she and I are like sisters. I love her so much that I would jump in front of a bullet for her. (Already did that on a mission in Fiji) We are apart of a project formed by Mr. Wilson. (From now on will be referred to as the chief)

Nicole was his niece. He promised his sister that he would make sure that nothing would happen to her no matter what! That all changed when she went on a mission and didn't come out of it alive.

The chief didn't know what to do, so he took her to his safe house in the mountains. He used machines to get her heart going again, and a year later, she was a living again! It truly was miracle.

Well, when Nicole woke up, her senses were doubled. She could move twice as fast, had some serious muscle, hear twice as well (which is pretty good if you're a spy) and her eye sight strengthened also. She spent 6 months prepping, learning how to deal with her new senses. I also got these senses. It took me along time to get used to my new abilities. (6 months too) I now have the strength to punch a whole though the wall. I hear so much, that I get such a big head ache that I have to wear ear plugs and still can hear a pin drop in a crowded room. I can see a grass hopper in the woods that I live in, just with my eyesight! We can move fast, and quietly! We're like supernatural ninja's! It's awesome!

She greatly accepted the challenge of taking care of me, when the chief brought my body home. You're probably wondering what happened to me.

My name is Cameron Anne Morgan and I'm a spy. I was married to the most amazing man, Zach Goode. When I became pregnant, he was so happy to be a father. I lost too much blood giving birth to her though, and died at the age of 22.

The chief didn't want to lose an amazing spy like me, so he brought me to the safe house in the mountains, just like he did with Nicole.

They had a problem bringing me back because Nicole just needed her heart to start again, but I had lost a lot of blood. After 5 years (I know that's along time compared to how long it took Nicole, but like I said, it mattered on how you died) I was up.

To tell you the truth, I was shocked at the news that I had died and had been dead for the past 5 years, but I appreciated what the chief did. I wanted to see my little girl grow up.

Another problem popped up though. If we wanted to continue being spies, Nicole and I had to do it secretly, the C.I.A couldn't even know. The chief had to be the only one. You see, even though the chief is the highest ranked, he could still get into trouble for illegal stuff. Let's just say, that bringing 2 people back from the dead, was pretty bad.

So, the chief came up with some nicknames for our little group. We were either called the "Guardian Angels" or the "Fighters". There's meaning behind each of them.

Nicole and I were fighters and that stood for what we did. We fought through life, death and the second life. (It's our lives after our death, but we are still on earth, just in case you're confused) To give even more meaning to it, the chief bought us necklaces. It has a circle emblem with an eagle and lion standing next to each other. (She was the lion and I was the Eagle, it is just a debate thing that we would joke about sometimes) They were the best known animals for fighting, and we wore our necklaces with pride and honor.

Our other nickname stood for what we do. We protect people. We were spies before and we protected people before also, but now, we had to save and protect spies. We were supernatural with our new abilities, so we could easily go into an enemy's building, grab what we need, and get out. (All just in a matter of two minutes, that's how fast we can move) Occasionally, we had to go on rescue missions, and the spies that we would save would sometimes still be conscious. Meaning, they knew that someone saved them, but the C.I.A didn't send for two people. Hm? That's when the spies at HQ started calling us Guardian Angels. They knew that someone was watching over them, but they just weren't sure who. I wonder... i'im kidding of course i know who it is.... it's MOI!.... and Nicole.

So, we have been a team, me and Nicole, for the past ten years. Everyone thinks that we are both dead and that's what we want them to think. We protectively look after our old fellow agents.

I spy on my friends every once in a while, just to see if there happy. If they were to go to a bar, then I'll be a bartender, if a park, then I'll be selling hot dogs, I did anything to see them, but have them not see me.

The chief is like a second father to me. He makes sure that I'm safe and keeps his ears open for Zach's and everyone's safety.

My daughter is now 15 years old, and I've missed so much from her life, but I did get to see when she first went to Gallagher. I also sent presents to her every once in awhile, (every birthday and every other Christmas)I know its risky, but hey, she's my daughter, she is still so confused as to who sends her the presents, but by now, she is used to it and expects them. For her 11th b-day I got her an I-pod and a laptop, but when she asked Zach who got it for her, I stopped sending those things. Her name is Karly Cameron Goode. Zach has done a great job raising her. I'm proud to call her my daughter.

So, in summary, that's how I had been spending the past ten years. On the anniversary of my 15 year death, everything changed.

**AN: I hope you like it? I don't know why all of my sotries have to be so sad, but I have a nice plan for this story, I just have to make sure you all like it. Please reveiw if you do, and if you don't, sill please review and give me some pointers and tips to make it better! :) Um, if you don't get what the story is about, because it's confusing, here's an explanation--it's about Cammie and how she died in child birth with her and Zach's baby. She was brought back to life 5 years later, and watches over her family!How sweet!**

**Love you all, Genius29**


	2. Chapter 2

**We're Going Where?!**

Cammie POV:

"Ladies!" the Chief yelled as he walked into the front door to our log house.

"Yes!" we both screamed, Nicole was in her room, which was across mine.

"Can you come-," the chief started to yell, but we both knew he was going to finish with –_down here!_ So we both ran into the living room, which was where he was standing now. (It took us 1.3 seconds in case you're wondering)

"We're here," Nicole said as she sat down (more like plopped down) onto the couch.

"This is a big mission, so you both want to sit down"

"Chief, we're good, you know that. We are the top and best secret spies for the C.I.A, the only problem to that was when they put the plaque on the wall, they had to print, the Guardian Angels on it, cuz they didn't know what our names were! So whatever this is, we can handle it!" I said to him, reassuring him that we were good enough for any mission, no matter how dangerous.

"Yeah Uncle Wilson, you know us, we'll knock 'em dead" Nicole says. She is so amazing, she might only be 4-5 years younger then me, (she's 32 and I'm 37! I know I'm old! But I'm still in great shape!) But sometimes, she reminded me of a little girl (that changed quickly when I first how she could shoot 10 men with their own guns, in Germany) and Deedee.

"This mission isn't like that." Chief says. I was starting to get the sense that he was nervous. The Chief! He is never nervous! He has had a gun pulled to his head and a knife to his throat so many times, but not once was he nervous. This had to be big!

"See girls, I got the company's approval to bring you two back! You don't have to hide like the past few years! And, well the next mission you're going on involves going back to Gallagher." That's where I lost it. I usually keep my cool with surprise news (**EX. Getting proposed to, getting pregnant, dying, and then the usual work surprises, like being caught snooping in the enemy's desk and stuff like that)** but I couldn't take that news!So I fainted.

"Cammie!" Nicole screams for me, using her speed to run and catch me.

I groaned, regaining consciousness.

"Oh my god, in all the ten years that we have worked together, you have never fainted! And we had to face some big stuff!" Nicole said, I could tell that she was scared for me. But I was 37 and she was 32, so we had to be mature adults.

I got up and faced the chief, "Sorry, that was uncalled for, you may continue" I calmly say, but in the inside I was freaking out! I was going to have to face my old family!

"I said you might want to sit down." The chief chuckles to himself. "Well, this also involves your daughter. She has been targeted by the COC and the only way we can protect her is from the inside. The Blackthorn and Gallagher Academy's are doing another exchange. With the students that are coming, each class will have two teachers; one from Blackthorn and one from Gallagher. This gives us a chance for both of you two to become teachers. Nicole, you will be helping Madame Dabney with Culture and Assimilation since Blackthorn doesn't have that class. And Cammie, you will be taking the Blackthorn teacher's position to work in Covert Operations.

"That's not fair!"

"Yeah well, it's the only position available for teaching because the Blackthorn Cove. Ops. Teacher had to stay with Blackthorn. Pack your bags; you'll be leaving this evening. I'll send a jet to pick you up at 5:30 PM so you will arrive in time for the Welcome back Meal. Oh, and everyone still thinks that your both dead, so make sure you make a nice entrance." And with that he left, back to HQ most likely. But I didn't really care.

In 12 hours I will be seeing my family! And they will see me! What if they don't know me? What if they had all moved on? Well that was reasonable, seeming it has been 15 years! What was that about Karly being a target?! Oh my little baby!

"Um, I'm going to go get more info. On the mission" I tell Nicole, it sort of was the truth.

"Okay, I'm going to order some pizza. What kind do you want?" Nicole asks me while she picks up the phone to dial Stageline.

"Pepperoni, but you will have to pay a huge tip because they usually don't deliver this far out." I say as I walk away.

I get onto my upgraded laptop in my bedroom. Most spies don't get to have this kind of lap top. Being close to the chief does come in handy, Liz would kill for this. The chief gave me high enough clearance to look up pretty much anything! Nicole had one similar to mine, but hers is blue and mine is black.

I look up teachers that are going to teach this semester at Gallagher. I came up with a long list

_**Covert Ops- Zach Goode & unknown (**_that would be me!)

_**Advanced Tech- Elizabeth Sutton & Blackthorn Teacher Jonas Jackson**_

_**Culture and Assimilation- Madame Dabney & unknown **_(that would be Nicole)

_**P&E- Rebecca Baxter **_

_**Disguise- Macey McHenry and Nick Palmer**_

_**Principals- Rachael Morgan & Blackthorn Principal Grant Newman**_

All of my old friends are going to be teaching there! And Zach! And Solomon! And my mom! And Karly! This has got to be goode! (Sarcasm, I giggled at the last part because the last person I thought would become principal would be Grant!)

I started to pack. My clothes were professional. I packed some suits, sweats, skinny jeans, north faces, Ugg boots, but mostly tank tops.

I take a quick shower and put on my pajamas when I'm done packing. I head downstairs to grab some pizza. Nicole was upstairs in her room, most likely packing, so I got to watch some TV. The pizza filled my hunger and I turned off the show I was watching, it was Law & Order.

I do want to see my old friends, but I just don't know how they will react. I'm worried and for once in m life, I'm scared.

Since tomorrow is going to be a big day, I go to my room to get some sleep.

I still have a problem with waking up on time. Bex used to threaten to hit me or pour water on me if I didn't wake up on time. Nicole has graciously accepted that job.

"Cammie! If you don't wake up now we're going to be late! And don't think that I will not pour some of this moldy orange juice on you!" Nicole yells. She is probably in the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

We don't go into town much, so we're limited on food. And if we don't use it, it gets moldy. Once, she splashed old milk on me because I had a hangover the morning of the start of a mission. Yeah, I don't mess with her in the morning.

I get up and take a quick shower. I grab some clothes that would be fitting for a teacher and spy. (Its harder then it sounds) I wore dark skinny jeans with a red tanktop over an off white tank top. For my shoes I put on black ballet flats. Then, of course, I had my necklace on. If Macey were here, I think she would approve.

I can tell that we're a bit behind schedule, but hey, we can run fast. And that is how we spent that hour, speeding everything up with our abilities, doing last minute packing. When the clock hit 5:30 on the dot, a helicopter landed on our front lawn.

"Aw, I just mowed the lawn!" Nicole whines. I laugh and grab my bags and walk out to the helicopter.

"Sorry it isn't the jet but the jet is being used, so we get to use this!" Chief yells over the loud propellers.

"Ready to go?" he yells. I didn't want to answer, because honestly, I was nervous and didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. We all got onto the plane and sat in silence for the whole ride, which was 1 hour and 12 minutes.

**AN: Oh My God! I'm really starting to feel for this story! I can't wait to write more! I hope you like it! And a quick thank you to all of those who reviewed! Please keep it up! :D Ok, some of you might be wondering, what the heck happened to Cammie's friends' lives? Well here it is: **

**Grant and Bex had twins, a boy and a girl and named them Maria and Charlie. Then there's Chloe Cannon, daughter of the two smartest people, Jonas and Liz. (Sorry I don't know Jonas's last name) They are all around the same age and hang out all the time. Then Macey got married to this one spy, named Nick Palmer, but she refused to change her name, so she's still the Macey Mchenry we know and love.**

**With Lot's of Love, Genius29**


	3. Chapter 3

**Joy Ride**

Cammie POV:

The Helicopter landed a mile and a half away form Roseville because people would become suspicious as to why a CIA helicopter is landing in there small town.

"Alright girls, this is it. Here is your mission" Chief says as he passes us two folders that contained everything we would need to know about our mission. "I want you two to know that I'm proud of you first. Now walk ¼ of a mile towards town, and you will find 2 expensive sport cars, one for each of you." Nicole's mouth drops to the floor.

"No way, thank you so much Uncle Wilson! You're the best!" Nicole gushes out as she tries to hug him, tried because she was in the backseat of the helicopter while the Chief was sitting in the driving seat.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just think of it as a welcoming home present. Now, your luggage is already at the mansion, all you have to do, is drive over there, have fun and I will be seeing you soon." He starts pressing buttons, and I take it as a sign that he is getting ready to take off again.

"Bye chief, thanks for everything." Nicole and I say as we climb out of the helicopter.

We watched as he flew into the sky.

"I'll race ya to the Academy!" Nicole screams to me.

"Loser has to do laundry for a week." I challenge.

"You're so on!" she replies. That was one of things I loved most about her, she was so carefree.

We run down the road, towards Roseville, using our super speed! Soon, we were just standing in the middle of the road, looking like buffoons as we stared at two of the most amazing cars I have ever seen!

I was all eyes for the blue Ferrari California roadster! Nicole was gaping at the nice silver ford GT! It was then that I remembered our little bet and let me tell you, Nicole has a lot of laundry and I would rather go shopping (one of my worst fears) then take a visit with her laundry basket! SO I better win! I take advantage of Nicole's admiration and jump in the car and speed off towards Gallagher.

Nicole got in quickly and caught up to me pretty fast. Town's people stared in awe as we zoomed by them. They probably haven't ever seen these kind of cars in real life before, ha!

I can see the walls to the academy from here now, but something isn't right. Ropes hang from the top of the wall and I can tell that there are intruders inside, but the problem was that there was no red lights flashing and saying CODE BLACK CODE BLACK! Gallagher was under attack and no one inside had any idea about it.

Nicole and I stopped the cars at the same time and got out.

"Okay, seems like we're going to start work a bit early. Now by the number of ropes I can guess that there are about 200 men or women intruders, who we can easily take in under 3 minutes." I tell her as I slam my car door. Nicole has a face on, the face that says she's serious and not playing around. Yep, our mission starts right now!

**AN: Kay, so i felt real bad about the short chapters so I posted another. Peasle reveiw and thanks for reding!**

**With lots of love, Genius29**


	4. Chapter 4

**Intruders**

Cammie POV:

"Nicole, watch where you're going!" I whisper yelled as she almost tipped over a very delicate vase that had a huge history, meaning DON'T BREAK IT BECAUSE IT IS FRAGILE! Not to mention we just successfully entered the Academy uncompromised and we wanted to keep it that way meaning, DON'T MAKE A LOT OF NOISE BECAUSE THEN EVERYONE WILL FIND US!

We know that everyone, students and teachers, are at the Great Hall for supper and my mother should announce the exchange with Blackthorn any minute now. Not only will the girls get the surprise of a lifetime, finding out 15 teenage boys will be spending the semester with them, but they will soon die because there are 200 men on the roof, getting ready to jump through the ceiling's window and kidnap Karly.

So our plan is to take the stairs to the roof and sneak up on the COC before they get the chance to crash their dinner, literally. So far, Nicole has almost tripped over everything but her feet, wait, no she just did that too. Apparently she was nervous to be back home.

"I'm sorry Cammie, you know me when I get uneasy." Nicole apologizes to me as we enter the flight of stairs to the roof of the Academy. We climb the stairs, two at a time, trying to get there in time. We burst through the door to see exactly, 200 men,( See I told you there would be 200 men!) prepping and listening to the conversation going on in the Great Hall.

"HEY YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE UP HERE!" Yelled the man closest to us and the first to see us. He grabs his knife and throws it at Nicole, but these guys are in for a rude awakening. Nicole dodged it with her speed and acted like it was nothing, coolly moving toward him and broke his neck. Now that we have all of the others attention, and they jumped at us, trying to kill us.

Nicole and I had no problem at all. We could hear a blade being pulled or a gun being shot from a mile away. We can hear the wind whip around as a man strikes, but he punches nothing but air. We move so much faster then a bullet and have the strength to throw a man through a wall. Pretty sketchy huh?

So you can say we kicked their little tushies (butts) so far that they were crying for their mamas. Nicole was moving like a blur but with my eyesight, I can see that she's starting to get tired. Not the usual Nicole that gets bored tired but the Nicole that is starting to get weak tired. I clean sweep the 3 men around me and go to her assistance, but what happened at the next instant, I would never had expected from Nicole. She fell.

Okay, not like she died and fell but she made a mistake and fell flat on her face, giving the enemy the perfect chance to mess with her. A bulky men, one that she was trying to take down not only 1 second ago, came and picked her head up by her hair, bent down and whispered in her ear, "Now listen here you skank, I want to make my boss happy and to do so I need a girl in that room and there is no way someone like you, is going to stand in my way." Then, since he has her head in his hand, he pushed her face down into the concrete, probably breaking her nose. Oh hell no! He did not just beat on my sister!

4 more men had been attacking me since Nicole fell but with the wave of anger that was brought up in me; I knocked them to the floor. They were the last of the army of COC, so now it looks like it's just me and the jerk that is messing with the two wrong people, my sister and my daughter!

I snuck up behind him and did a perfect side kick, one that would have knocked him down, but surprisingly, he caught it. He grabbed my foot with his hand and twisted my leg around, so he had complete control of where I was going. Then he pushed me onto the window above the dining area. I was laying there flat on my butt, when he pulled a gun out real fast and fired it at my heart. Luckily I rolled to the side so he didn't shoot me, but he did shoot the glass that I'm still on.

"Crap" was the last thing I said as the glass shattered and I fell through, going down down down, all the way until my body hit the table beneath me, with a massive thump!

All of the eyes from Gallagher were on me now as I lay in rubble of glass on one of their tables, bleeding because of the glass and the fall. I groan and say quietly to myself with not much strength, "Welcome home."

**AN: I feel like all of mny chapters are just soooo short, so here's another. Also I'd like to dedicate this chapter (Intruders) to the person who inspired me, Monica Woodfairy. ONe day I googled Gallagher Girls cuz i wanted to see when the next book would come out and one of her stories from came up. I clicked and read the Chamlean files of Cammie Morgan, at least that's what i think it was called and ever since then i've been hooked. So without you, Monica Woodfairy, I wouldn't be writing any of my stories on Fanfiction! Thank-you! **

**Love you all, Genius29**


	5. Chapter 5

**What an eventful Welcome Back Dinner!**

Bex POV:

"Damn, I can't wait to see the look on the girls' faces when they find out Blackthorn is coming for the semester." Macey gushes to me at dinner. I was sitting next to Macey and Liz was on the other side of her. Liz and I had empty seats next to us, one for Grant and one for Jonas. Then where Grant will soon be sitting, next to him will be a couple more seats for more Blackthorn teachers that were going to come, but Grant specifically told Zach to save two spots for where the Guardian Angels were going to be sitting.

Everyone was excited about finding the out the secret identities to those two girls, even Mr. Solomon! Not to mention all of the bets going on around headquarters on whom they are. The only ones not anxious about it would be the Gallagher Girls and that's because they don't know they're coming, but of course when they hear the words "Guardian Angels" everyone of them will started gossiping and their own little bets.

As students start to settle in, Mrs. Morgan stepped up to the podium to make her welcome back speech. When everyone had taken the oath, Mrs. Morgan said, "Now many of you have extreme talents and are almost ready for the outside world," I saw my daughter gloat with a huge grin, but the main person Mrs. Morgan was talking about was sitting next to Marie, it was her best friend and Mrs. Morgan's Granddaughter, Karly, one of the bests.

"But before, you must know that challenges are waiting, and these challenges can come in many forms. You have spent most of your time here at Gallagher prepping for such challenges, but there is one you have not encountered with yet. Ladies I would like to introduce you to the Blackthorn Institute for Young Men, a school like yours." At the mention of Blackthorn, the main doors burst open and in walked 15 teenage boys.

I could see the girls holding their breaths and starting whispering about some of the "Hot guys." But I was all eyes for my hunk, Grant. He along with the rest of the Blackthorn boys strolled over to the front.

"Since we have a limit of time, these boys will introduce themselves during class, but they're not the only changes this semester, ladies. Mr. Solomon is no longer teaching here because of his retirement. And along with the 15 young boys joining your classes, so will 5 new teachers and Blackthorn's principal." Mrs. Morgan stepped back so the guys could introduce themselves.

"Hey, I'm Jonas Cannon and I'll be assisting Liz Cannon with Advanced Tech."

"Yo, I'm Nick Palmer and I'll be teaching the juniors and up about Disguises with Macey Mchenry."

"'Kay, I'm Grant Newman, the principal"

"And I'm Zach Goode and I will be your other teacher for Cove Ops."

All of the girls were talking about how they were complete hot studs, then they went on about how they were married, since they were wearing their wedding rings, Zach still wears his too. Then finally the girls made the connection with their last names and how it was Liz and I who were married to them. Not to mention they just found out that these new teachers are Chloe's, Maria's and Karly's dads.

"Alright ladies calm down."said Mrs. Morgan as she was standing back at the podium. "Now you just met 3 of the new teachers and Blackthorn's Principal, but there are 2 more teachers joining us this smester. Many you have heard of the stories about the 2 Guardian Angels. Once of them will be assisting in Culture and Assumliation and the other will teach with Mr. Goode in Cove Ops. Now I'll leave you to your dinners. And Welcome Back."

So that got even more chaotic, the girls were going insane! So many surprises in one night! Some were discussing which Blackthorn boy was cuter, others were talking about which was hotter, a Blackthorn boy or a Blackthorn teacher? Many were trying to decide who the Guardian Angels were, but I was glad they stayed away from mentioning Zach and Karly.

Most of the students know about what happened to Cammie and how she died and how it was a sore subject around here because most of the teachers used to know her, not to mention us and Mrs. Morgan, so most of the kids stayed as far away from talking about them as much as possible.

But I was starting to hear something on the roof, like people? I couldn't take all these girls talking at once when Karly is a big target for the COC and they might be on the roof right now!

"HEY!" That quieted them down. I stood there for a minute trying to listen for any signs of a threat, which is exactly what I heard. All of the kids were confused and kind of scared because I just yelled at them, but we had bigger problems at the moment. All the teachers know about Karly and her danger, so they caught on quick to what was on the roof. Zack jumped over the table and ran towards Karly.

The students finally found out that we were under attack and they are in hysterics, everyone but my little Maria who took control. (I'm so proud of her) The teachers were trying to direct kids out of the dining area, especially Zach who was trying to get Karly to safety, but they weren't quick enough. Cuz, the next thing I heard was a gun shot and sound of cracking of glass. I couldn't see out the ceiling window because of the darkness (If I could have seen through the window don't you think I wouldn't have noticed the people on the roof before?) but even with the darkness of the night, I could barely make out a human figure lying against the window and the cracks on the window where the bullet went through. Shit, it's going to break!

"Everyone get down!" I scream and we all cover our heads as I heard the window break and a person fall through and land on the table in the middle of the room with a huge BANG!

**Okay, you guys are amazing! Sorry my chapters are kind of short. = ( But hey, I think this story is kickin'!) I love you all for reviewing to my story and please keep reviewing! I love having all the support!  
**

** With Lots of Love, Genius29**


End file.
